


Perfect Strangers

by somnia_bebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Summer Love, Unrequited Crush, i can finally let my dialect run free in fic, most of this takes place in new england / boston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnia_bebe/pseuds/somnia_bebe
Summary: Under the blue sky at the ocean's edge Changkyun falls in love, but will it outlast the summer?





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disstrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disstrack/gifts).



> fluff isn't my strong suit but i hope you still enjoy!

Summertime. Laying on his back, Changkyun stared at the cloud covered sky feeling like his heart just got ripped out of his chest. Well, in a way it had. It was always like this, every year, every summer.

 

Summer was over and so were they.

 

⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈

  
  
  
  
  


June.

 

“Jooheon!” Changkyun exclaimed as his friend walked out of the terminal. 

 

Running up to the elder and embracing him in a quick and tight hug, he breathing in his familiar scent. Another year, another summer full of love.

 

Before reluctantly separating from one another, Jooheon whispered a sweet nothings into his ear earning a hearty chuckle from the other. Linking hands, they began walking towards baggage claim, playfully hitting each other’s shoulders occasionally- it was peaceful.

 

Knowing that Jooheon knew where to go, Changkyun let go of his hand in favor of getting them both good ol iced coffees and doughnuts. Giving the barista the memorized orders, he moved to the pick up area. He looked over at Jooheon knowing he was staring but he couldn’t stop himself no matter how hard he tried. It wasn’t his fault that Jooheon could always look so good even if he wasn’t trying. Hearing the barista announce his number, he picked up the coffees and snacks, returning to the elder.

 

“I see you remembered my dunks order.” Jooheon stated as he took the coffee off Changkyun’s hands.

 

“It’s not that hard hyung, medium ice two and two, single shot of hazelnut. It’s close to mine which makes it even easier to remember.” Changkyun smiled as he sipped on his own coffee, handing the brown bag of doughnuts to Jooheon.

 

Spotting Jooheon’s bag, he quickly removed it from the conveyor belt and returned to the elder. As they left the air conditioning of Logan airport, they entered the warm summer heat of Boston. Feeling Jooheon’s arm around his shoulder, Changkyun leaned into the elder. Smiling into the embrace, Changkyun felt at home once again.

  
  
  
  
  


July.

 

“Holy shit you’re not in all black.” Jooheon yelled at the younger through the rolled down windows. Pulling his sunglasses down a bit, he took in the sight of Changkyun. Faded denim jeans with rips all up and down his legs, white slip on vans, and a white band shirt with a black flannel tied around his waist. Sunglasses pushed back his dark brown hair and Jooheon could feel his throat go dry. Sure Changkyun was in charge of buying snacks for their trips but that didn’t mean he had to LOOK like one.

 

“Hey just because I AM an emo doesn’t mean I always have to dress like one.” Changkyun stated before blowing a raspberry at the elder. Opening the Jeep’s door, he climbed into the vehicle, pulling on the door behind him before connecting his phone to the aux. Turning up the audio on his phone, he shuffled the playlist he made for Jooheon last night.

 

A sad smile spread on his face as F(x)’s  _ Summer Lover _ came on .  Deep down he knew that’s all they’d ever be but he could at least make it worthwhile.

 

“Where to today Mr. Im?” Jooheon asked after clearing his throat, pushing his sunglasses back up and shifting into drive.

 

“Well my dearest Mr. Lee, I have a fantastic weekend planned so I hope you like seafood.” Changkyun responded as Jooheon began driving towards the interstate. “First stop: Portsmouth for the best curried mussels you’ll ever have.”

 

“Portsmouth it is!” Jooheon shouted, raising his fist into the air. 

 

⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈

 

By the time the sun had set, Jooheon had eaten more seafood than he thought he could handle. Seeing the smile on Changkyun’s face had always made these summer trips worth it, but deep down he knew it was going to come to an end one way or the other. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he pulled the younger closer, breathing in the scent of sex that lingered on his body.

  
  
  
  
  


August.

 

Changkyun stuck his feet out the window, resting them on the side view mirror. Sinking into his seat as he hummed along to MCR’s Summertime, he closed his eyes enjoying the sea breeze on his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been to Vermont. 

 

“Kyun, you know sticking your feet out the window isn’t safe.” Jooheon scolded him lightly.

 

“Jooheon, we’re on the backroads and it’s not illegal. Besides we’re almost there anyway.” Turning to look at the elder, he held his phone up to show the map.

 

Hearing the eye roll from Jooheon, he leaned across the center console and kissed the elder’s cheek. His smile growing as Jooheon ran a hand through the younger’s hair, Changkyun sighed and leaned into the touch. “I’m so happy I could get this time off to spend it with you, everything feels so perfect. Like paradise.” Fixing his posture and resting his arm on the window, he missed Jooheon’s faltered smile. 

 

Feeling giddy as they pulled into the dirt parking lot, Changkyun nearly kicked his door open as Jooheon quietly sighed to himself. Of course Changkyun would be the kind of person to go to the Ben & Jerry’s factory. Slamming his door shut, he watched as the younger ran towards the graveyard of ice cream flavors.

 

“Hyung! There’s no Schweddy Balls!” Changkyun yelled as he began walking back towards Jooheon, a pout on his face. “I wanted to make dirty jokes…”  He trailed off as Jooheon clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“How old are you again?”

 

“22.”

 

“I meant mentally.”

 

“Oh! 12 then!” Changkyun turned to Jooheon with a bright smile on his face, dimples showing loud and proud. Something about that smile made Jooheon’s heart shake, could he be falling for the younger? Feeling his heart ache, he faked a smile and gently grabbed the younger’s hand as they walked towards the factory.

 

“Hey hyung?” Jooheon hummed in response, pulling the younger under his arm as they walked.

 

“Next summer, I was thinking- what if we go more up north? So far we’ve been staying pretty south but it’s also fun up north! There’s the Kancamagus highway in New Hampshire with natural waterslides, and Bah Harbahr-” Smiling at the younger’s slip up with his Boston accent- “where we can eat the freshest lobster and see the first sunrise!”

 

Deciding to stop the younger from rambling on, he leaned down and kissed Changkyun softly. “No matter what we do, I’ll love it as long as you’re by my side.”

  
  
  
  
  


September.

 

Rolling over, Changkyun ran his hand across the empty bed. He never thought he’d miss someone like Jooheon, someone he was only friends with because the sex was good. Could he have possibly fallen for him? No that’d be near impossible, they had promised each other not to develop feelings.

 

Finally leaving the warmth of the once shared bed, Changkyun slowly got ready for work. Picking up his knife kit, he stared at the door wondering if he had enough emotional energy to get through the day. Sighing to himself as he decided money was more important, at least he was on morning shift.

 

⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈

 

Leaning on a pillar in the stuffy train station, Changkyun scrolled through his twitter feed mindlessly as someone tapped him on his shoulder. Turning his head, he was met with a sheepish but confident looking couple.  _ Fucking tourists.  _

Slipping off his headphones, he looked at them expectantly, raising an eyebrow. When they didn’t say anything, he sighed to himself again.

 

“Fenway Park, take green to Kenmore, the Garden is at north station, take red or green. For the aquarium you can take any blue line and walk, then from the aquarium’s doors you can walk straight and see the commons, Faneuil Hall, the site of the Boston Massacre, botanical gardens, and end up at Boylston street. The North End, Legal Seafoods, and the market across from Faneuil hall are all pretty good, although the market has more variety since it’s just a bunch of different restaurants. Green Dragon Tavern has the best chowder in the city, and for a better time rather than a better meal eat at Dick’s Last Resort. If you want something sweet then I suggest Max Brenner’s on Boylston or Mike’s Pastry in the North End. Anything else?” Going back to scrolling through his phone he went to put his headphones back on when they finally spoke.

 

Smirking to himself as they called him a Masshole, he put his headphones back on. If they weren’t going to speak, then he was going to live up to the state’s reputation. Hearing the train rush into the station, he pocketed his phone and waited for the doors to open. 

 

Watching as the couple boarded the train, he looked at their intertwined hands with a sense of longing. Maybe he did fall for Jooheon. Boarding the train as well, he zoned out and let instinct take him.

 

⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈

 

Finally arriving at work, Changkyun covered his mouth as he let out a yawn. Before he could even make it through the empty dining room, he felt someone jump on his back.

 

“Minhyuk, you DO realize that you are currently pressing eight knives, a peeler, two pairs of scissors, pens, sharpies, and ya know, the rest of my equipment into my back right now right?”

 

“Oh shit sorry.” Feeling Minhyuk’s weight leave his body, Changkyun rolled his shoulders.

 

“Just cause the bag is padded doesn’t mean I still can’t feel most of it. Anyway what’s up?” Turning to face the silver haired server, the duo completed their handshake without much of a thought. 

 

“26 covers for lunch and 9 for crossover. Chef Yoo is stuck on the T so it’s just you and the amigos for now.” 

 

“Gotta love the T man.” Walking into the kitchen, he shouted out a greeting, getting a few in return. Stopping by the chef’s prep table, he began taking out his knives as his phone began ringing. Pulling out his phone, he answered it without looking and stuck it between his shoulder and ear as he got out the rest of his equipment.

 

“Hey Changkyun.”

 

“Hyunwoo hyung!” Feeling his chest lighten, the two began discussing Changkyun’s surprise visit (and possible move) to Korea. Putting his knife kit into the office, he wet a side towel and fixated a cutting board on his prep table. Nodding along to everything his hyung was saying and responding with an occasional hum, he began writing down the prep list for new menu.

 

As if it was almost timed perfectly, Hyunwoo said his goodbyes and ended the call as Changkyun’s favorite intern came in. Finally his day was officially starting, he had a good feeling about both the day and his trip.

  
  
  
  
  


October.

 

Finally arriving at this gate, Changkyun let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Opening his flight app, he rejoiced when it said he still had an hour and a half before the boarding process started. Heading over to the Legal Seafoods across the way, Changkyun walked in and sat at the bar deciding on his order, before pulling out his phone once more and began scrolling through social media.

 

By the time he had finished and paid, the last thing he had to check was snapchat. Sending a text to Hyunwoo that he’d be boarding soon, he finally opened the app he had been avoiding as if it was the black plague. Just as he heard the stewardess call the priority boarding, he took a deep breath and sent a selfie to Jooheon, captioned with the words “see you soon”.

 

Feeling his phone slip, he quickly caught it a sigh escaping from his lungs. This would have been the absolute worst time for his phone to break. Opening his eyes, he looked at what he had accidentally opened. Jooheon’s story.

 

Now he wished he had dropped his phone.

 

  


 

⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈⋈

 

And so that’s how he ended up here. Staring up at the clouds with an unforgettable picture burning through his heart. Summer had ended and heartbreak had begun. He thought they were perfect, but in the end they were strangers.


End file.
